O recomeço
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: Essa é mais uma de muitas histórias de como Harry e Gina teriam se acertado depois da batalha final!


Gente essa é a primeira fic que eu faço na vida ta então eu peço que vcs não reparem se tiver algum erro de ortografia e espero que vcs gostem agora eu vou parar de falar e começar logo.

**O recomeço**

- A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca - respondeu Harry – sinceramente- deu as costas ao retrato, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche la em cima- já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.

Então Harry, Ron e Mione saíram da sala do diretor indo para a torre da Grifinória rindo e conversando embora eles não soubessem que os alunos já estavam indo embora e ficando no castelo apenas Minerva McGonagall, kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Carlinhos Weasley, Gui Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley, Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood e duas pessoas que haviam acabado de chegar Andrômeda Tonks com Teddy Lupin Tonks o afilhado de Harry Potter.

Quando os três passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda eles tiveram uma surpresa encontraram Gina Weasley na sala comunal esperando por eles, quando Harry olhou para ela percebeu que ela estava um pouco machucada e um pouco com medo , então naquela hora ele teve uma vontade subta de correr até ela e abraçá-la, beijá-la e ficar com ela para sempre, mas esse pensamento fugiu de sua cabeça quando ela disse:

- Mamãe me mandou dizer que daqui a pouco ela vem dar duas poções a vocês três, uma do sono e outra para o ferimento - disse Gina desviando os olhos de Harry para Rony e Mione.

Hermione percebeu a troca de olhar dos dois amigos Harry e Gina então disse:

- Ron vamos lá na sua mãe buscar as poções - disse Hermione.

- Mas... Pra que? - disse Rony sem entender nada.

- Vamos Rony - disse Hermione segura e seria.

- Mas... - disse Rony que logo foi cortado por Hermione.

- VAMOS RONALD! - disse Hermione gritando e com raiva.

Rony todo abobado sem entender nada seguiu Hermione tentando saber o porquê da raiva dela.

Enquanto isso na sala comunal Harry e Gina se encararam por um tempo e Gina já ia subindo para o dormitório feminino quando Harry a chamou.

- Gina... – Harry ia dizendo quando Gina o cortou

- Harry eu... Vou saber esperar o seu tempo. Eu sei que você esta confuso no momento, mas saiba que eu vou te esperar... – disse Gina, mas foi cortada por Harry.

- Gi você foi... Perfeita eu nunca soube que você lutava assim, você me surpreendeu essa noite... Quando sai da sala precisa e não te encontrei eu quase entrei em desespero...

Mas o que Harry ia falar depois não saberemos, pois uma Sra. Weasley muito estressada entrou pela passagem com um Rony e uma Hermione vermelhos atrás dela. Ela colocou cada um para seus devidos dormitórios os meninos em um e as meninas em outros.

Quando Harry e Rony chegaram ao dormitório deles oram tomar um banho e depois de uma hora os dois estavam prontos para dormirem a Sra. Weasley deu a poção do sono sem sonho para eles e pouco tempo depois estavam dormindo.

No quarto das meninas não foi muito diferente elas também depois de uma hora já estavam prontas para dormirem pouco tempo depois a Sra. Weasley entrou e deu a mesma poção para as meninas só que ao contrario dos meninos elas não dormiram rápido.

- E ai Gina você conversou com o Harry? – quis saber Hermione

- Um pouco, pois quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa pra mim minha mãe chegou com você e o Ron mais vermelho que um tomate, se é que isso é possível. O que ta rolando entre vocês? – disse Gina

- A Gina – começou Mione muito vermelha – É que... Ah eu e ele... Ah Gina você sabe ele e eu nos... Nosbeijamosnasalaprecisa. – falou Mione agora toda vermelha.

- Vocês o que? Garota da pra parar de falar grego! – disse Gina tentando se segurar para não rir da cara da amiga, ela tinha entendido perfeitamente mais queria que Mione repetisse.

- Nos-nos-beijamos-na-sala-precisa entendeu? – disse Hermione voltando à cor normal

- Eu já tinha entendido da primeira vez só queria que você repetisse – disse Gina rindo e Hermione com um olhar parecendo com raiva mais depois ela riu com Gina – O Harry já sabe? – perguntou Gina

- E como. Gina nós nos beijamos na FRENTE do Harry! – disse Mione

- Nossa como foi que o Rony criou coragem? – disse Gina com sono – Ah deixa pra la amanha nos conversamos mais por que eu já to com sono. Xau Mione boa noite e ate amanhã.

- Xau Gi eu também já to com sono – e dizendo isso as duas dormiram.

Quando amanheceu Hermione e Gina entraram no quarto dos garotos para acorda-los. Hermione foi direto a cama de Rony.

- Rony acorda... Acorda Ronald – Hermione tentou vendo que assim não ia conseguir nada ela tentou outro método – RONALD WEASLEY ACORDA AGORA!

Rony que estava dormindo acordou com um pulo e Harry caiu da cama, Gina e Hermione caíram na risada enquanto Harry e Rony ficaram emburrados.

- Foi mal Harry e que Mione queria acordar o Rony – disse Gina

- E pra isso precisava gritar desse jeito e me derrubar da cama? – quis saber Harry com mau humor evidente.

- É Mione precisava gritar comigo? – quis saber Rony

- Precisava né Ronald por que você dorme mais que um trasgo! – disse Hermione com raiva

-Ah Mione também não e assim eu só tava cansado. Afinal que horas são? – perguntou Rony

- São exatamente 11:00 horas maninho – informou-lhe Gina

- Nossa! Já? – disse Harry

- Já Harry e levantem rápido, pois os funerais vão ser as 15:00 horas da tarde – disse Hermione

- Sabe gente eu não to com vontade de ir a esse funeral – disse Harry – e vocês

- A gente, também não mais se a gente não for à mamãe nos mata Harry. Pode crer – disse Gina

O pior era que Gina tinha razão, pois logo depois dela dizer aquilo a Sra. Weasley chegou lá mandando todos descerem para tomar café e depois se arrumar para os funerais e Harry deixou a culpa invadi-lo ao se lembrar de Tonks, Lupin, Fred e entre outros mortos na guerra. Gina percebendo que ele tava se culpando disse:

- Harry você não tem culpa de nenhuma morte você sabe disso né? – e Harry confirmou com a cabeça

- Mais e que pensar em todos que morreram no Fred, em Tonks, Lupin e pensar que o Teddy nunca vai chegar a conhecer os pais e triste – disse Harry por fim desabafando pela primeira vez depois da guerra o que ele sentia.

- É Harry eu também penso assim. Mas devemos pensar que eles estão em um lugar melhor e que não querem que a gente sofra, pois eles morreram para nos dar um mundo melhor – disse Hermione – A gora vamos levantem e vão tomar um banho e se arrumarem para almoçar – e dizendo isso ela e Gina saíram do dormitório dos garotos

Não demorou muito e os meninos desceram já arrumados e as meninas estavam na sala comunal esperando eles pra descerem juntos.

- E ai como se sentem? – perguntou Gina

- Mal! – responderam Harry e Rony juntos

- E eu também me sinto assim – disse Hermione – pelo menos o castelo já esta sendo reconstruído esse e o lado bom de tudo isso! – terminou Hermione triste

Hermione e Rony saíram de mãos dadas na frente deixando Harry e Gina para trás. Quando Gina ia saindo também Harry segurou seu braço e disse:

- Gi eu preciso falar com você – disse Harry – agora!

- Ta bom Harry – disse Gina que já sabia sobre o que era que ele queria falar com ela

- Vem comigo – disse Harry que estendeu a Mao para Gina que aceitou

Eles saíram pelo buraco da mulher gorda e foram em direção ao jardim chegando lá eles foram ate a arvore que elas costumavam ficar quando namoravam em Hogwarts. Chegando lá Harry sentou e Gina fez o mesmo.

- Gina primeiramente eu queria te pedir desculpas – disse Harry

- Desculpa Harry? Por quê? – disse Gina curiosa

- Por te deixar triste pensando que eu tinha morrido – disse Harry triste por lembrar de tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido – por ter terminado com você ano passado. Por não estar com você durante esse ano todo em Hogwarts. Por não estar aqui para te proteger dos Carrows. Por tudo que eu te fiz sofrer... – ele não pode terminar, pois nesse momento Gina o beijou e ele retribuiu. Era um beijo de saudade, amor, carinho e Harry quis passar a Gina tudo o que sentia por ela naquele beijo depois de alguns minutos eles tiveram que parar o beijo, pois precisavam de ar mais ficaram com as testas coladas um ao outro.

- E ai Gin você me perdoa? – disse Harry depois de algum tempo quando recuperou o fôlego

- Não há nada para ser perdoado eu sei que você fez isso para me proteger e se não fosse assim você não seria Harry Potter – disse Gina sorrindo

- Então isso significa que esta tudo bem com nos? - disse Harry num meio sorriso

- Ainda não – o sorriso de Harry sumiu na hora enquanto Gina só sorria

- Por que não? – perguntou Harry meio triste

- Por que você tem que compensar os dias que ficamos separados – disse Gina e seu sorriso aumentando mais ainda e Harry suspirando aliviado.

- Se for só isso por mim tudo bem. Começamos agora – disse Harry agarrando Gina do nada e dando um beijo apaixonado nela.

Eles ficaram assim por mais ou menos uma hora só ali namorando e conversando enquanto isso Hermione tinha que agüentar um Rony emburrado querendo saber o que a Gina e o Harry estavam fazendo que tinham sumido.

- Rony relaxa eles devem estar só conversando – tentou Hermione já impaciente

"Se o Harry e a Gina não aparecerem agora eu mesma vou atrás daqueles dois" pensou Hermione que já estava começando a ficar com raiva de Rony quando viram Harry e Gina entrarem no salão principal de mãos dadas e todos olhando para eles que coraram ao ver que a atenção de todos estavam voltadas para eles e logo avistaram Rony e Hermione e foram o mais rápido possível se sentarem com deles.

- Posso saber onde vocês estavam e o que faziam? – quis saber Rony e o casal corou

- Hum... Parece que um certo casal se entenderam – disse Hermione descontraída e olhar de Rony sibre os dois

- É verdade vocês voltaram? - perguntou Rony

- É sim Rony – quem falara dessa vez fora Gina já impaciente com o irmão

- E não tente fazer nenhum escândalo por que quer você queira ou não eu e Gina vamos ficar juntos – disse Harry dando um ponto final na conversa

Tinham muitos jornalistas querendo falar com "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" sobre a queda de Voldemort e Harry não teve saída por que a própria McGonagall já não agüentava mais. Então Harry não teve saída ele passou cerca de duas horas dando entrevista. Quando finalmente estava exausto McGonagall colocou todos pra fora por que já ia começar o enterro dos falecidos que ia ser em Hogwarts.

- Bom estamos aqui para celebrar a morte dos nossos queridos parentes que não morreram em vão eles morreram por uma causa realmente boa... – falou McGonagall depois de um belo discurso foram a vez de alguns familiares falarem inclusive Jorge

- Bom eu vim aqui pra falar do Fred que meu irmão... ele vai deixar um vazio enorme na família – disse Jorge. A Sra. Weasley estava chorando alias ela não todos da família Weasleys e ate Harry e Hermione que estavam consolando Gina e Rony estavam chorando – e eu tenho certeza que ele não gostaria de ver a gente chorando eu sei que se ele tivesse aqui do meu lado ele estaria fazendo varias brincadeiras para a gente rir. Eu sei que ele foi para um lugar melhor e eu vou sentir muita falta dele - continuou Jorge tentando não chorar – e só tenho uma coisa a dizer _**"Fred nos te amamos e você nunca será esquecido"**_ – e dizendo isso ele saiu e se sentou perto de Angelina uma amiga sua que o abraçou.

E assim prosseguiu a cerimônia por mais uma hora, mais de todas as homenagens a de Jorge foi a mais emocionante. Depois que tudo acabou todos foram embora do castelo quando chegaram em casa todos estavam tristes e a Sra. Weasley foi fazer o jantar para todos enquanto Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione foram para o quarto de Rony.

- E gora o que faremos? – perguntou Hermione

- Por enquanto eu não sei Mione – disse Harry abraçando Gina

- Hei... vocês não vão ficar se abraçando na minha frente não entenderam? – disse Rony com uma cara emburrada que fez os outros três rirem no que Hermione foi ate ele e o abraçou daí ele não brigou mais com Harry e Gina

- Nossa ate que enfim vocês se acertaram – disse Gina - já tava mais do que na hora - terminou rindo no que Hermione e Rony a olharam fingindo estarem bravos mais depois não resistiram e os quatro começaram a rir

- E Gina e que seu irmão e meio lento – disse Harry

- Hei! Só porque eu deixei vocês namorarem não e pra ficarem me insultando – disse Rony

- VOCE deixou ou EU que quis namorar o Harry heim RONALD? – perguntou Gina começando a ficar vermelhar de raiva

- Bom vamos mudar de assunto – disse Hermione por fim

E eles passaram o resto da tarde assim só conversando quando escutaram a Sra. Weasley os chamando para jantarem e lês desceram e como sempre o Rony foi à frente. Todos já tinham terminado de jantar quando Harry se levantou e disse:

- Er... Eu preciso... Hum... Eu preciso pedir uma coisa ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley – disse Harry com um pouco de nervosismo

- Pode falar Harry querido – falou a Sra. Weasley

- Bom e que eu... eu queria pedir permissão a os senhores para namorar a Gina – falou Harry se sentindo mais nervoso ainda com a demora da resposta e sentindo o olhar dos irmãos de Gina sobre si

Molly olhou para Arthur com um sorriso. Ela já esperava que ele perguntasse isso por que ela havia percebido que eles passaram a tarde toda juntos.

- Mais e claro que eu deixo meu filho – disse Arthur por fim e Harry sentiu uma leveza – não há garoto melhor para a nossa Gina do que você...

- Por que para a gente você já é da família – completou a Sra. Weasley

Depois disso todos foram ara a sala menos Harry e Gina que foram para o jardim e se sentaram Harry encostado em uma arvore e Gina encostou as costas dela no peito dele e ficaram ali observando o céu e namorando um pouco ate que Harry disse:

- Eu te amo Gina!

- Eu também te amo Harry! – disse Gina

E se beijaram felizes por que gora eles saberiam que teriam um futuro de verdade sem um psicopata atrás deles e eles fariam de tudo para reconstruir a vida deles de novo e de preferência juntos por que mesmo o futuro sendo incerto de uma coisa eles sabiam que esse seria o **recomeço** da vida deles e que teriam um ao outro para sempre.

**(N/A) :Bom eu terminei minha primeira fic eu não sei se ficou boa por que eu sou um desastre pra escrever finais. Bom essa e a primeira mais eu já tenho outras em mente então eu não sei quando vou colocá-las mais pretendo por elas em breve no fanfiction e é isso.**

**Mandem Review ta gente não cai o dedo e deixa a gente feliz.**

**Bjs e ate à próxima fic! *-* **


End file.
